Yes, A Terrible, Hilarious Accident That Now Has 1700 Views!
by WildCat7812
Summary: Basically, when Irma needs Shiro to help her, Shiro ends up getting hilarious footage of Burne and Vernon as payback for the negative feedback about mutants. That gets put on ! Inspired by the Victorius quote!


D

Yes, a terrible, hilarious accident. That now has 1700 views!

Shiro growled as she clenched her fists, trying with all her might not to kick her foot right through the TV set. She hated that Burne Thompson with all her heart. And Vernon Fenwick too. And ESPECIALLY that host of "On Trial" that was responsible for igniting the flames of hatred against the mutants, Clayton Kellerman!

All their criticism against the mutants were nothing but racist remarks against them and also turned peoples' fear of them to pure hatred.

Today's current rant and tirade was Vernon professing his full support of eccentric billionaire, A.J. Howard's, efforts to "clean up the streets". It went something like this:

"This reporter praises A.J. Howard's efforts to clean up the streets of mutants," he stated, proudly showing off his "Down with Mutants" bracelet on his wrist. "Over 80% of the city owns a 'Down with Mutants' support bracelet. So look out you nasty mutants, your days are numbered! This is Vernon Fenwick, reporting for Channel 6 News." As the camera switched from Vernon to June, another news anchor, who was now going on about the "Silent Crime Wave" that has been plaguing the city, the turtles got up from the couch, thinking a thousand different ways how to skin Vernon.

"Excuse me," Shiro growled. "I gotta go wring Vernon's neck!" She was about to walk away when she was stopped by Splinter, who grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Shiro, let it go," Splinter stated firmly, but gently. "It is just words. They mean nothing. Let it go." Shiro halted and tightened her lip. She hated listening to authority, but in a way knew that Splinter was right. "Action against them will just convince everyone that what they say about mutants is correct. Remember, we are ninja. We train not to pursue battle, but to win if engaged."

"I know, Sensei, but I just can't sit around doing nothing. They all hunt us down like we're mindless animals because of what Vernon and Burne say on the news now. And especially that Kellerman jerk…We haven't even done " Sighing, Splinter placed a hand on Shiro's soldier.

"Young one, all things have a season. It is not the time to act yet. Be patient, our time will come." Shiro then pulled away.

"Excuse me, Sensei, I have to get some fresh air." She then left the lair in the sewers, and went to the surface. When she was there, she started walking around in her baggy street clothes that hid her reptilian appearance from angry mobs that were looking for a mutant scapegoat. As she became immersed in her thoughts, she was then interrupted by her T-Phone ringing.

Placing it against her head, she answered, "Hello?"

"Is that you, Shiro?" asked the voice on the other end the Shiro recognized at Irma Langinstein.

"Yep," replied Shiro, wondering why Irma was calling. "Wassup?" (She mentally cursed that she was spending way too much time around Raph and Casey).

"Remember when you guys took down those Kraangdroids yesterday?" Her voice sounded nervous and unsure.

"Yeah…?" Shiro asked, seeing where this was going.

"I forgot to hand in the tape yesterday and kept it in the minicam. If I don't get that tape in today, I'm going to lose my job!"

"And so you want me to get it in for you today."

"Yeah, I can't leave my desk, so I was wondering, since you're a ninja and all, that…"

Sighing, Shiro replied, "I'll do it for you."

"…Really?!" gasped Irma. "Thank you! I owe you big!"

"And I'll be sure to collect," Shiro grumbled, turning the T-Phone off. Sighing, she began walking towards Channel 6, the cold air nipping at her face as the steam from her breath flowed from her mouth.

When Shiro arrived at Channel 6, she managed to sneak down to the news van garage and get in through the window. After searching news van after news van for the minicam, she finally found it. Just to be sure it was the right tape, she watched it from the cam. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the action of TMNT VS Kraangdroids. She was about to leave when she heard footsteps. Thinking quickly, she stuffed the tape in her coat pocket and his underneath the van, hoping that the employees weren't going to use this van today. She felt her stomach go queasy when she saw that it was Vernon Fenwick. Her stomach splashed up into her heart when she saw that Burne Thompson was with him.

'Aw, Shell…' She had a feeling that something rather bad was about to happen. She dared not breathe, she didn't even move.

"Are you sure you got that tape of that mutant scum robbing that convenience store?" demanded Thompson.

"I sure do, Boss!" stated Vernon smugly as he held the tape up to proclaim. Shiro hated it when Vernon was smug.

"Heh, that'll show the world what a menace mutants are to society!" grinned Burne, thrusting his finger into the air as he made his proclamation. Right now Shiro felt like beating the shell out of them.

They were about to leave when they heard a cell phone ring.

"What was that?" asked Burne as the 2 turned around.

'Aw, shell!' Shiro's eyes went wide. 'They're gonna find me!'

"It's coming from underneath that news van," stated Vernon as he pointed underneath the van. Shiro then quickly put it on mute, knowing that this would not end well and silently cursing that she forgot to put her phone on vibrate.

"It must be one of those blasted mutants!" exclaimed Burne as he rushed at the van. Shiro's hand wrapped around her t-phone tightly in fear, feeling herself push one of the buttons in doing so. Before Mr. Thompson could get anywhere near her, he slipped on a banana peel that one of the workers must have left there, and ended up slipping backwards and falling on Vernon, whose skinny frame couldn't take Burne's heavy mass. The fall knocked them both out unconscious. Shiro quickly slipped out from under the van and couldn't help but stand and stare at the 2 men. She then noticed that she accidentally turned her phone's video camera on, that had just recorded everything. She then watched the video, and nearly burst out laughing when it ended. This was too good to pass up. She had an idea, she quickly ran to drop off Irma's tape at her desk, all while uploading the video to , doing her best not to laugh out loud.

When Burne and Vernon woke up, it felt like someone had dropped an anvil on their heads. When they opened their eyes, they saw that a number of employees, including Irma, were staring at them.

As they sat up, Burne asked, "Ugh, what happened?" as he rubbed the back of his aching head. "I've got a headache the size of the station."

"You had an accident, Mr. Thompson," replied Irma.

"Yes," replied Shiro, who was watching from the opened window outside, grinning widely, "a terrible, hilarious accident. That now has 1700 views!" Snickering, she left, deciding that it was time to go home. As she was on the corner of Eastman and Laird, her phone rang. Deciding it was the person who tried to call her in the first place, she put her phone to her ear.

"Hello…?" she asked, hoping it wasn't Irma again, wanting some more help that would give her an even closer close call.

"Shiro!" Leonardo's voice boomed on the other end of the line. "I've been trying to call you! Where are you!?"

"On the corner of Laird and Eastman. I'm heading home."

"Good, but why didn't you answer your phone before?"

"I had an accident. I'm alright. See you in 15 minutes." She then hang up and went into the sewers below to home.

When she got home, she was surprised to be greeted by the sound of laughter as she took off her "street clothes". When she walked into the room, she saw the turtles, Venus, Mona, Casey, and April laughing at the screen on Donnie's laptop. When she got closer, she saw it was the video that she had sent on Youtube. And, at that moment, she too burst into the hardiest laughter she ever had in a long time.

~The End~


End file.
